


Agent Michigan

by shyspeck



Category: Red vs Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 20:16:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11089122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyspeck/pseuds/shyspeck
Summary: My line of work was shady. People hire me, I'd steal the stuff they need. It was all about supply and demand, I guess. I got caught on the job one day and was "offered" a new one. They gave me an alias, a more stable place to live and maybe even some friends. Maybe. So here I am, Agent Michigan of Project Free Lancer.Pre-Blood GulchAnd I don't own anything but the story line and Michigan, my OC.





	1. On the Job

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I just wanted to say that this is my first time posting something on this site, so I'm pretty sure I screwed up something... oh, and I'm doing this on my phone. And don't panic if you've read this before on a different site; I promise that I'm the same author (shyspeck on Wattpad). I just don't care to update that one... yeah... thanks for anyone who actually read all of this. If you find any spelling errors or think I need to add more to the tags please comment; I read every comment I get and am 100% excited for this. Thanks everyone!!

The alarms blared as I zoomed down the hallway with my loot. The commanding officer was yelling orders at his troops, but who was listening? Some bitch just stole all their top secret information research stuff! I smirked, rounding the corner only to run into another suit of armor.

Smirk gone, I turned to run the other direction, but found that my only exit was blocked by my previous pursuers. I stood in the middle, glancing back and forth between the guy in the blue armor and the throng of people.

"Shit," I breathed out silently.

"Shit indeed," another suited man made his way through the crowd. "Looks like you've got yourself in some pickle, dearie."

I nodded. I needed to buy time; my ride would be here any second and blow a hole in the wall. All I had to do was be ready and give the signal.

The blue guy cocked his head to the side in a curious manner. I must've missed something.

"I'll ask you again," the Brit said plainly, making sure his gun was loaded. "Why steal the files?"

My radio buzzed on and a transmission came through. "Hold on; we're almost there."

I smirked again under my helmet. "If I had asked nicely, I wouldn't have gotten the results I wanted."

"As true as that is, we are still obligated to ask," a voice said smoothly. I glanced behind the guy in blue to see two more men calmly make their way towards us. I folded my arms.

The guy I'm doing the job for told me about these two; the Director and Counselor, the ones in charge.

I studied the Director as he spoke. "Whatever they're paying you, I'll double it if you hand over the files and join our cause,"

"No one's paying me anything," I replied.

"All the more to accept my offer."

"Zero doubled is still zero."

He thought about this befor nodding. "She's harmless. Take her in."

I didn't even feel the blow to the back of my head.


	2. Initiation

When I woke up, I was sitting in the middle of a room with a window stretching from one wall to the other behind me and a giant ass screen facing me. It blinked on and a voice came through some speakers.

"Hello," The man on the screen, the Counselor I think, said. I have a curt nod as a greeting. "How are you feeling?"

I crossed my arms. "I've got a little headache from the unnecessary beating I took."

He smiled. "That is to be expected."

"Yeah, can I leave now?" I asked impatiently, searching the walls for an exit.

"Are you... Anxious?"

"Little bit, considering this was a big job for me. My employer's gonna be pissed."

"Why don't you tell me about your work; what do you do?"

I scoffed. "I think it's pretty obvious what I do for a living."

"But I would like to know what it's like for you."

I studied the screen a moment, going over the options in my head. "And if I don't oblige?"

"We take you into federal custody and you take your chances in trial and, if your unlucky, in prison."

I paced around the chair. "How about we bargain?" This seemed to interest the man. "I give you back your files if you help me escape a prison sentence. I'll do whatever it takes."

~~~

"I instantly regret everything I said." I mumbled, looking down on the training platform, watching some poor sap in grey armor get his ass handed to him by the guy in brown.

"It's not that bad," a smooth voice spoke beside me. "Just... Hope you don't get Carolina. Or Maine, for that matter." I looked at him. He was slightly taller and wore dark purple armor.

He held out his hand.  "North."

"Michigan," I shook his hand firmly.

We didn't get a chance to talk further as the rest of the lot made their way into the room.

I studied each and very one of them; I could take most of them easily. It was the beefy guy in the farthest corner that made me doubt myself.

Soon everyone was standing at attention as the Director and Counselor  walked in. I looked around, staying in my slouched stance.

"At ease," the Director said before moving to stand in front of me. "Is something the matter, Agent Michigan?" He said my name with such malice...

"Um..." I tilted my head in mock thought. "No, I don't think so, why?" I grinned under my helmet. "Did I do something wrong, Director?" I hissed his name out like he had mine.

He looked ticked and was about to say something, but the Counselor interjected. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Everyone remained silent as the Counselor typed some things on his tablet. I leaned over to North and whispered, "What's he doing?"

"He's matching your stats with someone else's so the fight will last longer." He whispered back. I nodded in understanding. It wasn't that bad, I suppose. This could actually-

"Agent Michigan, you will be facing Agent Maine to test your skill."


	3. Initiation pt. 2

My eyes widened and I looked to North in a sort of panicked expression. Didn't he warn me or something?

"A-alright," I looked over the others. "Who's Maine?" The beefy guy in the corner pushed himself off the wall and grunted. I felt the color drain from my face.

"Agent Maine, Agent Michigan," The Director introduced with a smug smirk.  

We both walked out the door and made our way to the floor.

"Hey," I whispered to him when we walked down some stairs. "Listen, we go head-to-head for three rounds, right?" He nodded. "Okay, I need to win this, so let's make a deal; I let you beat the shit out of me the first round if you let me win the last two. That sound fair?" I held out my hand as we reached the training floor doorway.

He thought about it for a moment before finally shaking my hand.

"Alright. Let's get this over with."

~~~

"Again, I regret saying anything," I moaned, rolling my left shoulder to try and coax the pain to dull some.

North chuckled as we walked out of the locker room. "At least you passed, which is astounding considering..."

"Considering I got my ass handed to me the first round?" I shrugged. "It wasn't that bad, I guess." I have Maine a thankful nod when he walked past and, to my surprise, he returned the gesture.

Our little arrangement was a success. I let him beat the living daylights out of me the first round, letting me finish him off the next two convincingly. After the beating I took, I think it's safe to say I'm glad we're on the same side... Mostly. And I decided when I could, I'd do things to make sure we were in the clear.

Our conversation came to a halt when a woman in Aqua-teal whatever color armor walked up to us.

"The Director would like to speak to you, Michigan," She spoke.

I nodded, walking away. "See you later if I don't get murdered, North."

I strolled lazily and nonchalantly into the control room. The Director and Counselor were there, and one of them looked like they were seriously about to murder somebody. "Uh-oh." I murmured as I made my way up to them.

"Agent Michigan, we need to talk."


	4. Loop Holes and Meetings

"Agent Michigan, we need to talk."

I already knew where this was headed. "About what?"

"You did remarkably well against Agent Maine today," the Counselor spoke, "Not many can beat him easily in hand-to-hand combat."

"I can imagine why," I replied softly, remembering the bruising events from earlier.

"Is that why you 'made a deal' with him?" The Director said accusingly. "To get ahead in this world?"

I held back a growl. "You told me I had to win, two out of three, to join your little 'team'. You didn't say how."

"You cheated." He said forcefully, scowl ever present.

"I used my head and did what I could, had the odds play in my favor!" I practically yelled. "Isn't that what you want your little pawns to do?"

At this moment, the tension had built to something terrifyingly phenomenal. The Counselor looked between us silently, assessing the situation.

"We're done here. Dismissed." The Director said finally, turning away from me.

I grunted unamused while walking out the doors. Outside stood a woman with her helmet off. It was different from everyone else's.

She matches her pace to mine quickly. I glanced at her through my visor when she spoke quietly. "I know who you are, _Michigan_."

I thought for a moment, looking around for anyone who could overhear our conversation. Luckily, I came up empty. "Where's my stuff?"

She pulled on her helmet. "Spread throughout the unmarked lockers. I was able to snag the files before they locked them up."

"And my friend?"

"Safe and sound."

I nodded. "Sorry, I don't believe I caught your name."

"People call me C.T. Did you really cheat?" She looked over at me when I shrugged.

"Cheating is such a strong word. I prefer the terms 'finding a loop hole'."

She shook her head. "You sound like York."

"Who?"

"You haven't met York?" I shook my head and C.T. sighed. "I'll take you to meet the rest of the team, then."

I shot her a smile even though she couldn't see it. "Thank you kindly."


	5. Chapter 5

I've been with the team a while now and have gotten to know everyone a bit better.

North and I have grown closer, so I guess you could say we were friends. We walked in the balcony above the training platform to see South already there.

"What's going on?" North asked as we made our way over.

"York and Wash. They're practicing again." South replied, not turning away from the fight.

"Well, I'm going to go take a nap. If anyone needs me, don't tell them where I'm at."

A few minutes later I was out of my green armor and in a loose tank top, flopping down onto my bunk and knocked out.

~~~

I woke up to a constant knocking on my door. Groggily, I untangled my legs from the sheets and shuffled to the offending sound. On the other side was a very impatient looking soldier with their arms crossed and foot tapping. 

"You're late," he stated blandly.

I stared and him for a moment. "Uh... Who are you?"

"Doesn't matter. The Counselor sent me to come get you. I've been pounding on your door for the past five minutes!"

I tensed, wide awake. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get an alarm clock! You were supposed to-"

"To meet with the Counselor, yeah, I got it," I hurriedly threw in my gear on, grabbing my helmet and shoving past the grunt.

I zoomed down the hallway like I did that one day, except my helmet was clutched in my hand instead of a data card.

I turned a corner and bumped into somebody. "Sorry," I yelped, pushing myself off the ground and continuing on my way when they grabbed my wrist.

"What's the rush?" It was York. I could tell he was somewhat amused at my panicked expression.

"Late for an appointment," I huffed out. He held onto my wrist a moment longer before letting go and gesturing to my face.

"That's kind of harsh. Where'd you get it?" My hand instinctively raised itself to the scar on my cheek. It was long and ran from my left earlobe to the corner of my mouth. York noticed my hesitation. "Look, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to."

"Erm... no, I do, it's just that-"

"Bad time?" I nodded hastily. Delta, York's friendly neighborhood AI popped up to pipe in. 

"Agent York, Agent Michigan did mention she had an appointment to attend to."

"Oh yeah, that's right," He gave a small wave as he started to back away. "Have fun!"

I gulped as I started running again. I couldn't believe I overslept... well, that's a lie. I could believe that. 

I got to the bay doors in no time, sliding through as they opened up. "I'm here! I promise I didn't over sleep or anything."

The Counselor gave me a look. "I'm sure you're aware we have cameras, Agent."

I smiled sheepishly. "I'm here, aren't I?"

He just nods, looking down at his tablet. Walking over to me, he motions back to the doors. "Let's take a walk, shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I just wanted to say that this is my first time posting something on this site, so I'm pretty sure I screwed up something... oh, and I'm doing this on my phone. And don't panic if you've read this before on a different site; I promise that I'm the same author (shyspeck on Wattpad). I just don't care to update that one... yeah... thanks for anyone who actually read all of this. If you find any spelling errors or think I need to add more to the tags please comment; I read every comment I get and am 100% excited for this. Thanks everyone!!   
> (PS: I know this is also at the beginning, I just wanna make sure I've got everything under control on this..)


End file.
